Wondercash
__BEZSPISU__ Wondercash (z ang. cud w gotówce) — pegaz; OC Ary. Jego rodzicami są Dusty Craft i Honeyprose. Mieszka na Manehattanie. Ogier, który nie zawsze w stu procentach trzyma się prawa. Powstanie Wondercash 0.1 250px|thumb|left|Pierwsza wersja Casha Pewnego sierpniowego dnia na wikię dołączyła nowa użytkowniczka, OchiYuno. Arze bardzo spodobała się jej OC, Moana, więc zaproponowała nowicjuszce relacje jej kucyka z Warfire. Gdy Yuno się zgodziła, Rena zaczęła pisać historię znajomości kucy. Przyszedł jej do głowy naprawdę genialny pomysł, ale wymagał on stworzenia nowego kucyka: cwanego antykwariusza-oszusta spokrewnionego z War, prowadzącego sklep na Manehattanie. Ara oczywiście stanęła na wysokości zadania i wymyśliła mu imię oraz jakieś podstawy charakteru. Początkowo wszystko miało się tu zakończyć, jednak przez kolejny miesiąc sympatia autorki do Wondercasha wzrastała, skutkiem czego mniej-więcej w środku wrzesnia Rena postanowiła stworzyć artykuł o nim. Wymagało to jednak wymyślenia wyglądu kucyka. Ara ściągnęła z Internetu bazę i utworzyła kucyka o zielonomorskiej grzywie, szarolimonkowej sierści oraz szaroniebieskich oczach. Kucyk niezbyt jej się podobał, ale postanowiła, że dopracuje go kiedyś indziej. Wondercash 0.2 Dzień po stworzeniu pierwowzoru Wondercasha Ara potwornie nudziła się na lekcjito zdanie pojawia się w każdym moim artykule xD, więc naszkicowała lepszą wersję ogiera. Tym razem koncept bardzo przypadł jej do gustu. Obiecała sobie, że doda ten obrazek na wikię, jednak z powodu problemów ze sprzętem, nie udało jej się. W zamian za to stworzyła obrazek z Cashem na bazie z Internetu, wzorując się na tradycyjnym rysunku. W ten momencie pojawił się jednak kłopot: Pierwowzór kucyka miał bardzo brzydkie kolory, a nowa wersja była jedynie naszkicowana. Rena musiała więc dobrać nowe barwy sierści i grzywy ogiera (kolor oczu akurat jej się podobał). Zaczęła eksperymentować z kolorami. Sierść kucyka była beżowa, łososiowa, bardzo jasno cyanowa, błękitna, przydymionobordowa, jasnoprzydymionobordowa, brudnoczerwona, aż wreszcie Ara zdecydowała się na kolor seledynowogroszkowy. Z grzywą poszło troche łatwiej; jej wcześniejszymi barwami był złotobeżowy, ciemny brąz, czerwonobrązowy, aż wreszcie przydymiony czerwonobrązowy. Wondercash 0.3 Nowa wersja Wondercasha utrzymała się przez kilka tygodni, ale potem Ara przypomniała sobie, że kiedyś ktoś powiedział jej, że połączenie seledynowogroszkowego z czerwonobrązowym jest wyjątkowo paskudne. Postanowiła więc zedytować ogiera, którego prawdę mówiąc dość mocno już polubiła. Zmieniła absolutnie pierwotny design postaci - Wondercash zmienił się w pasjonata muzyki rockowej. Przy tworzeniu najnowszej wersji postaci, Ara inspirowała się subkulturami punk, goth i emo. Wondercash 0.4 Oczywiście poprzednia generacja ogiera zupełnie nie pasowała do charakteru i wieku Wondercasha, więc po pewnym czasie Ara zdecydowała się trochę go zedytować, by bardziej wyglądał na swoje czterdzieści parę lat. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Wondercasha mają kolor letniego, bezchmurnego nieba - głęboki błękit. Przód przypomina fryzurę Warfire - układa się w dość długą grzywkę z jednym wystającym kosmykiem, który jest odrobinę krótszy od reszty. Dalsza część grzywy Casha oraz jego ogon są napuszone w górnej części i gwałtownie zawijają się pod koniec. To, dość dziwaczne uczesanie jest inspirowane fryzurą postaci epizodycznej ze znanego serialu "Fineasz i Ferb", Boskiego Bobby'ego - autorka prawdę mówiąc nie wie, z jakiego powodu. Włosy ogiera są dość zadbane i zwykle względnie rozczesane. Wonder nigdy ich nie związuje, bo twierdzi iż nie wypada mu, bo zabawa w czesanie i układanie włosów jest dla klaczy i ewentualnie fryzjerów. Na większe gale ogier starannie się czesze i ma nadzieję, że nie będzie wyglądać jakoś bardzo niestosownie. Ogier ma kozią bródkę w kolorze swoich włosów. Sierść i kształt ciała Sierść Wondercasha jest bardzo krótka. Jej kolor przypomina kolor chmur czy pary wodnej. Mówiąc krótko i prosto jest poprostu lekko szara. W ciemności przywodzi na myśl barwę zwaną stalową, która nie ma wiele wspólnego z prawdziwym kolorem stali (a w każdym razie wg mnie). Całe ciało kucyka szpecą a może zdobią liczne, ale dość niewielkie blizny różnego pochodzenie. Cash jest bardzo wysokim i stosunkowo chudym kucykiem. Niektórzy twierdzą, że jest za wysoki. W dzieciństwie rodzice podejrzewali, że ogier może mieć prawe przednie kopytko nieznacznie krótsze od pozostałych i bardzo się tym martwili, ale po wizycie u ortopedy okazało się, iż na szczęście tak nie jest. Oczy Oczy Wondercasha są duże i owalne. Jego źrenice są czarne, można na nich zobaczyć dwa błyszczące punkty świetlne. W chwilach, gdy ogier o coś prosi, pojawia się w nich jeszcze trzeci błysk. Tęczówki Casha mają barwę jasnocyanową . Czasem zdają się odbijać blask słońca, lub księżyca, aczkolwiek nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Ogier ma bardzo krótkie rzęsy; tak krótkie, ze ledwo je widać. W wieku nastoletnim Wonder miał bzika na punkcie zespołów rockowych (co do teraz w pewnym stopniu mu zostało), toteż na szkolnych imprezach często malował się na któregoś ze swoich rockowych idoli. Obecnie wyrósł z tego, aczkolwiek czasem, jeśli uda mu się dostać na czyiś koncert, pozwala sobie powrócić do szalonego zwyczaju z młodościto brzmi jakby on był stary, lol!. Skrzydła Skrzydła Casha są odrobinę większe, niż u przeciętnego kucyka, aczkolwiek nie tak wielkie, jak u księżniczek. Są bardzo wytrzymałe na ból, dość zadbane i w bardzo dobrej kondycji. Czasami wypadają z nich pojedyncze piórka, wszystkie w przydymionogroszkowej barwie. Ogier czyści swoje skrzydła przy kąpieli (mniej starannie) i po większym wysiłku (bardziej starannie), choć za tym nie przepada. Potrafi dosyć szybko je złożyć i bardzo szybko rozłożyć. Jego lewe skrzydło jest nieco krzywe przy nasadzie, co jest skutkiem faktu, iż Wonder we wczesnym dzieciństwie je złamał, a kość źle się zrosła. To lekkie skrzywienie nie przeszkadza jednak Cashowi w lataniu. Znaczek Na znaczku Casha widnieje złoty wisior z limonkowym kryształem. Ów naszyjnik to pewien dość mało znany, starożytny amulet, znaleziony przez ogiera na poczatku jego archeologicznej kariery. Symbolizuje talent kucyka do odnajdywania cennych, a czasem i magicznych antyków. Wonder jest bardzo zadowolony ze swojego znaczka i uważa go za wielkie wyróżnienie, bowiem tylko nieliczne kucyki mają na znaczkach konkretne artefakty. Co ciekaweto nie jest ciekawe., kiedy zdobył swój znaczek, nie całkiem rozumiał jego znaczenie i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien pracować w fabryce biżuterii. Dodatki Cash zawsze ma na sobie kilka dodatków: czarną opaskę na lewym, przednim kopytku, tatuaż z napisem "Rock!" na prawym, przednim kopytku oraz amulet, dzieki któremu zdobył znaczek. Wszystkie te rzeczy są jedynie ozdobami, aczkolwiek ogier jest do nich dość przywiązany. Tatuaż pojawił się na jego kopycie stosunkowo dawno - kiedy ogier osiągnął pełnoletniość. Ogier traktuje go jako "swoje pierwsze szaleństwo w okresie dorosłości", ale prawdę mówiąc nie wie, po co mu ten tatuaż. Opaska na drugim kopycie trafiła na to miejsce celowo, jako informacja dla postronnych o ulubionym zespole kucyka - jest bowiem na niej nazwa owego zespołu. Amulet natomiast jest ze złota i ma kształt pięciokąta foremnego. Jest wysadzany pięciokątnym, limonkowym heliodorem. W zamierzchłej przeszłości wisior posiadał wielką, magiczną moc, ale obecnie z nieznanych nikomu powodów nie funkcjonuje tak, jak powinien. Cash nosi go jako pamiątkę. W Equestria Girls Ludzka wersja Casha jest wysokim, dorosłym mężczyzną. Jego sylwetka jest nieznacznue umięśniona. Mężczyzna ma błękitne włosy, sięgające do konca szyi i duże, niebieskie oczy. Jego nos jest średniej wielkości, prosty i lekko spłaszczony, a usta dość duże. Do pracy Wonder zwykle ubiera się w luźną koszulę w białym lub czarnym kolorze i czarne, lekko obcisłe jeansy. Jego szyję zrobi pięciokątny amulet z heliodorem. W domu mężczyzna ubiera luźny, zwykle czarny T-shirt zamiast koszuli. W okresie jesienno-zimowym Cash lubi ubierać czarną bluzę lub skórzaną kurtkę. Mężczyzna nosi też czarne martensy i niebieskie skarpetki. Imię Imię Wondercash informuje o drugim talencie ogiera (poza archeologią) - szybkim i zwykle uczciwym zdobywaniu sporych ilości pieniędzy w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Imię powstało w tej samej chwili, co kucyk, pochodzi z języka angielskiego. Nie ma głębokiej symboliki, jego znaczenie jest raczej dosłowne. Bardzo dobrze oddaje upodobania ogiera, łatwo z niego wywnioskować, że lubi mieć pieniądze i że potrafi zdobywać ją na różne, zadziwiające sposoby. Z powodów znanych jedynie autorce nie jest dwuczłonowe. Historia Narodziny i pierwsze lata życia Wondercash urodził się pewnego zimowego poranka jako pierworodny syn Honeyprose i Dusty Crafta. Jego rodzice byli stosunkowo bogaci, dlatego nie martwili się, czy będą mogli go utrzymać. Przez pierwsze dwa miesiące jego życia, kochająca matka nie opuszczała go na krok. Dopiero po ich upływie uznała, że może go zostawić pod opieką zaufanej opiekunki i wrócić do pracy. Po dwóch latach przyszła na świat siostra Wondercasha, Clean It All. Źrebak był o nią bardzo zazdrosny, bo rodzice więcej czasu poświęcali malutkiej klaczy, niż jemu. W pogoni z ich uwagą skoczył raz ze stołu w jadalni, skutkiem czego złamał sobie dwa przednie kopytka i jedno skrzydło. Rodzice oczywiście zabrali go do szpitala, gdzie nastawiono mu złamane kończyny. Ogier czuł się bardzo dowartościowany poświęconą mu uwagą, natomiast Dusty i Prose doszli do wniosku iż, jako że ze względu na jego małą siostrę oni nie mogą spędzać z Cashem dostatecznie dużo czasu, powinien on pójść do przedszkola, gdzie będzie mógł znaleźć przyjaciół. Przedszkole Kiedy trzyletni Cash trafił do przedszkola, z poczatku absolutnie nie rozumiał, co wokół niego się dzieje. Dotychczas kochający go rodzice ni z tego, ni z owego, nagle zostawili go w jakimś tajemniczym, ogromnym budynku! Początkowo bardzo płakał, ale potem zauważył odlotowe zabawki i zaczął się nimi bawić, skutkiem czego bardzo polubił przedszkole. Przez kolejne miesiące bardzo chetnie tam przychodził, a kiedy nadeszły jego pierwsze wakacje, strasznie za nim tęsknił. Kiedy po dwumiesięcznej przerwie Wonder wrócił do przedszkola, okazało się, że do jego grupy doszła nowa koleżanka. Ogier uważał, iż jest ona dziwna, więc nigdy nie był dla niej miły. Na jego nieszczęście przedszkolanka bardzo tą klacz lubiła (a w każdym razie tak myślał mały Wondercash) i, jeśli przyłapała Casha na krytykowaniu jej, ogier nie mógł wyjść razem ze swoją grupą na podwórko, aby się bawić, tylko zostawał w sali i musiał leżakować. Skutkiem tego Wonder przestał pałać miłością do przedszkola, a kiedy nadeszły wakacje, miał nadzieję, że już do niego nie wróci. Niestety, nic z tego. Po wakacjach ogier znów poszedł do przedszkola i znów wszystko było jak dawniej. No, może prawie wszystko, bo do najmłodszej grupy dołączyła Clean It All, siostra Casha. Kiedy rodzice odbierali źrebaki po zajęciach, miedzy rodzeństwem często dochodziło do kłótni, bo Wonder nie lubił przedszkola i ciągle je krytykował, a Cleany wręcz przeciwnie. Rodziców bardzo denerwowały te ciągłe kłótnie, dlatego po połowie roku umówili się z dziećmi, iż jeśli one nie będą się kłócić, Prose i Craft kupią im po lizaku. System ten okazał się bardzo skuteczny, bowiem od zawarcia tej umowy aż do wakacji źrebaki nie kłóciły się w drodze powrotnej z przedszkola. Kiedy jednak nadeszły dwa miesiące wolnego, Cash i Cleany znów zaczęli się spierać i to nie tylko o rzeczy związane z przedszkolem. Rodzice doszli do wniosku, że to z powodu nudy, toteż postanowili zabrać dzieci w pewne niesamowite miejsce - nad morze. Pomysł ten okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Źrebaki dosłownie zakochały się w plaży i przez cały wyjazd doskonale się dogadywały i zgodnie bawiły. Rodzicom bardzo spodobał się ten stan rzeczy, dlatego zostali z dziecmi nad morzem aż do końca wakacji. Potem oczywiście jak zwykle rozpoczął się rok szkolny. Teraz jednak Wonder był na uprzywilejowanej pozycji, bowiem chodził do najstarszej grupy i wszystkie młodsze kucyki czuły przed nim oraz jego kolegami respekt. Przez cały rok posiadał swego rodzaju władzę, był z niej bardzo dumny i niestety trochę jej nadużywał, szczególnie w sytuacji, gdy młodszy kucyk bawił się czymś, co chciał Cash. W momencie ukończenia przedszkola ogier miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony było my smutno, że opuści przedszkole, które w tym roku ponownie wydało mu się fajne, ale z drugiej był bardzo dumny, że jest już tak duży, by pójść do szkoły. Podstawówka Po wakacjach Wonder poszedł do pierwszej klasy szkoły podstawowej. Czuł się tam bardzo osamotniony, na szczęście jednak już po paru dniach znalazł sobie przyjaciela. Glass Tube był ogierem w wieku Casha, ale znacznie od niego niższym i grubszym. Koledzy świetnie się dogadywali i mieli tysiące wspólnych tematów do rozmowy. Przez całą podstawówkę Cash uczył się dostatecznie dobrze, jak na jego wiek i ciągle zdobywał nowych znajomych, a gdy przyszło mu pożegnać szkołę, był autentycznie smutny. Gimnazjum W okresie gimnazjum Wonder zdobył znaczek. Uczył się o wiele gorzej niż w podstawówce, skutkiem czego nie dostał się do żadnego liceum. W gimnazjum jego relacje ze znajomymi były dość burzliwe, jednak po czasie wszystko ustabilizowało się. Zdobycie znaczka Rodzice polecili Wondercashowi stworzenie jakiegoś prezentu dla babci, której urodziny się zbliżały. Cash postanowił użyć do tego pamiątek z młodości babci, ukrytych na strychu. Kiedy przeglądał stare rupiecie, natrafił na jeszcze starszą skrzynię. Z niewiadomych powodów wiedział, że jest potwornie cenna. Postanowił oddać ją do muzeum, jednak wcześniej podkusiło go, by zajrzeć do środka. Znalazł tam miedzy innymi amulet, który wyraźnie był uśpiony i nie przedstawiał żadnej wartości. Ogierowi wisior się spodobał, dlatego Cash zaczął nosić go na swej szyi. Gdy odniósł resztę rzeczy ze skrzyni do muzeum, odkrył na swoim boku znaczek i już wiedział, że jego przeznaczeniem jest poszukiwanie dawno zagubionych skarbów. Obecnie Po gimnazjum ogier trochę podróżował i zdobył duże doświadczenie w dziedzinie archeologii. W końcu jednak podróże zmęczyły go, więc ogier wrócił na Manehattan, gdzie otworzył sklep z antykami, w wielu wypadkach własnokopytnie zdobytymi. Po pewnym czasie jednak antyków zaczęło brakować, a interes przestał się kleić. Wonder znalazł jednak pomoc u Szarokopytnych - byli oni grupą kucy zawodowo zajmujących się podrabianiem cennych przedmiotów. Ten nie do końca uczciwy wobec klientów manewr umożliwił Cashowi uratowanie swojej firmy. Obecnie ogier wciąż pracuje w sklepie z antykami i wiedzie mu się bardzo dobrze. Osobowość Cwany Wondercash potrafi dobrze manipulować kucykami, z którymi chce ubić interes, a znajomi uważają go za chytrego jak lis. Jeśli zechce, potrafi być bardzo przebiegły. Często dostrzega możliwości, które przeoczają inne kucyki i podczas konwersacji świadomie zataja je przed rozmówcami. Jeśli ktoś oskarży go o nieuczciwość, Cash zawsze potrafi znaleźć w Equestrianskim prawie jakiś mały przepis, usprawiedliwiający jego działanie. Jest chytry, a nawet bardzo chytry. W licznych kręgach, w których się obraca, ma ksywkę "cwaniak". Znajomi boją się z nim dyskutować i nie widzą w tym sensu, gdyż Wonder potrafi tak przeprowadzić rozmowę, by rozmówca poparł jego zdanie. Ogier oczywiście ma świadomość tej cechy i potrafi dobrze (a czasem i nie dobrze) ją wykorzystywać. Żartobliwy Żarty są jedną z pasji Wondercasha. Posiada on bardzo duże ale i specyficzne poczucie humoru. W kazdej chwili jest gotów zrobić komuś psikusa - niekoniecznie przyjemnego. Cash zna ponad tysiąc tak zwanych kawałów i, jeśli znajdzie się w drętwym towarzystwie, potrafi za ich pomocą rozbawić i rozluźnić atmosferę. Czasem trudno stwierdzić, czy Cash mówi serio, czy próbuje rozśmieszyć towarzystwo. Antykwariusz lubi też wymyślać kolegom i koleżankom zabawne (a w każdym razie przeważnie zabawne) ksywki. Oczywiście nie wszystkie kucyki lubią być przez niego przezywane - szczególnie nie znosi tego siostrzenica ogiera, Warfire. Wonder jednak nie przejmuje się krytyką, kierowaną w stronę swojego humoru i słysząc ją jeszcze więcej żartuje. Otwarty Co robisz, jeśli znajdziesz się na spotkaniu towarzyskim, gdzie nikogo nie znasz? Wonder natychmiast podejdzie do pierwszego z brzegu kucyka i zagada go. Nie ważne, na jaki temat, byle zacząć rozmowę. Antykwariusz bardzo lubi poznawać nowe klacze oraz ogiery, a one chętnie przebywają w jego towarzystwie. Znalazłszy się w wyjątkowo drętwym towarzystwie Cash rozładowuje atmosferę żarcikami. Bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z innymi. Nie boi się zacząć rozmowy i bez problemu ją podtrzymuje. Kucyki chętnie do niego garną - można powiedzieć, że Cash jest magnesem przyciągającym nowych znajomych. Ogier zawsze znajdzie temat, o ktorym może pogadać z innymi, potrafi uważnie słuchać i barwnie opowiadać. Jeśli dostrzeże, że rozmowa o czymś sprawia rozmówcy przykrość, potrafi bardzo taktownie zmienić temat. Niezbyt uczciwy Wondercash z całą pewnością nie mógłby reprezentować Klejnotu Uczciwości. Ma w zwyczaju naginać prawdę tak, by najbardziej odpowiadała jego zamiarom. Jeśli zrobi coś nie tak, rzadko przyznaje się do błędu. Zdarza mu się podkraść coś komuś, aczkolwiek na szczęście nigdy nie są to cenne przedmioty, jak pieniądze czy sprzęt elektroniczny. Sam jego biznes kręci się dzięki niepełnej uczciwości, bowiem większość przedmiotów w jego antykwariacie to podróbki cennych artefaktów. Co prawda, gdyby ktoś zapytał, czy dany antyk jest oryginalny, Cash zapewne odpowie zgodnie z prawdą, ale skoro nikt się nie pyta, ogier nie czuje się zobowiązany, by informować kucyki o swych nieuczciwych zagraniach. Na szczęście z prawdomównością pegaza nie jest jeszcze najgorzej, gdyż w poważnej sprawie antykwariusz potrafi jeszcze złożyć zgodne z prawdą zeznanie. Egoistyczny Jak już wiemy, antykwariusz nie jest zbyt uczciwym ogierem. Ale dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta: Przez swój egoizm. Cash nie lubi myśleć o innych, choć nie da się ukryć, iż czasem to robi. Z tego powodu nie zależy mu, aby kupujące u niego kucyki dostały możliwie najlepszy towar - pomyślcie tylko, jak trudno takowy zdobyć! - ważne tylko, żeby dużo zapłaciły. Ogier przedkłada swój interes nad interes innych i czasem nawet się z tum nie kryje. Nie troszczy się o potrzeby innych (chyba, że zostanie zmuszony). Nawet w przypadku bardzo ważnych konfliktów nie interesuje go zbytnio, by inni mieli pożytek z obranego rozwiązania. Wonder jest na szczęście świadomy tej cechy swojego charakteru i stara się nad nią pracować, choć jak narazie bezskutecznie. Co ciekawe ogier bardzo neguje zasadę tzw. "złotego środka", bowiem uniemożliwia mu ona stuprocentowe osiągnięcie wyznaczonego celu (a przynajmniej on tak twierdzi). Odważny Jako młody kucyk biorący udział w ekspedycji archeologicznej Wondercash nie raz musiał stawiać czoła różnym niebezpiecznym wyzwaniom. Skutkiem tego ryzyko i nadstawianie karku do pewnego stopnia weszło mu w krew. Ogier musiał też pokonywać niemal wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe lęki, dlatego obecnie nie boi się niemal niczego. Jego odwaga przejawia się w praktycznie wszystkim, co ogier robi. Nie ma oporów przed zawieraniem nowych znajomości czy pytaniem o drogę, z zimną krwią sprzedaje fałszywe antyki, szydzi ze zdenerwowanej Warfire patrząc jej prosto w oczy... Nie sposób go przestraszyć. Kucykom przebywającym w jego towarzystwie często udziela się jego odwaga i czują się pewniej niż zazwyczaj. Niestety, odwaga Wondera łączy się często z brawurą, przez którą ogierowi zdarza się niepotrzebnie ryzykować. Pewny siebie Ogier zawsze doskonale wie, czego chce. Nie boi się podejmować decyzji, nawet jeśli mają one dużą wagę. Nie jest nieśmiały. Wie, kiedy ma racje, a kiedy nie i nawet będąc na przegranej pozycji w dyskusji, wie, że osiągnie sukces. Jego pewność siebie zakrawa trochę o pychę. Ogier nie boi się wyrażać własnego zdania i bardzo chętnie to robi. Jest głuchy na krytykę - on wie, że ma rację; wie swoje. Nie obchodzą go też dobre (i nie tylko) rady innych. Omawiana cecha jego charakteru wyraźnie łączy się z upartością, bo jak coś postanowi, to nawet, jeśli wszyscy powiedzą mu, że to zły pomysł, on i tak zrobi swoje. Wiele kucyków zazdrości mu pewności siebie. Oczywiście cecha ta ma też swoje wady - Cash jest tak pewny siebie, że nawet sprzedając fałszywe antyki, jest przekonany, że robi dobrze. A jeśli robi coś źle, jest przekonany, że kara go nie dosięgnie. Uparty Dla Wondercasha nie istnieje coś takiego jak "porażka". Zdarza mu się dążyć do celu po przysłowiowych "trupach" bez cienia wyrzutu sumienia. Za żadne skarby świata nie odstąpi nawet od najmniejszego ze swoich pomysłów czy zamiarów. Choćby wszystko było przeciw niemu, i tak nie spocznie, póki nie osiągnie upragnionego celu. Jeśli ktoś stanie mu na drodze, będzie wykłócał się aż do skutku, a w skrajnym wypadku może nawet użyć siły. Dzięki swemu "oślemu" uporowi ogier bardzo często osiąga sukcesy, aczkolwiek nie zawsze są one na rękę jemu lub innym. Cecha ta utrudnia też Cashowi rezygnowanie ze złych pomysłów i słuchanie rad od pozostałych, często bardziej doświadczonych od niego, kucyków. Czasem upór Wondercasha przybiera wręcz zabawne formy. Chciwy Ta niewątpliwie negatywna cecha jest jedną z dominujących u Wondercasha. Ogier bardzo ceni pieniądze (chociaż na szczęście nie znajdują się one na szczycie jego hierarchii wartości) i jest gotów zrobić dla nich bardzo wiele. Bez problemu wyszykuje wady innych, na których może się wzbogacić. Zdarza mu się wykorzystywać jakieś kucyki, a co więcej, ma problem z rezygnowaniem z tego. Co prawda jego działania wciąż jeszcze są zgodne z prawem (względnie), ale bardzo blisko granicy. Jeśli ogier kiedykolwiek popełni jakieś przestępstwo, czy nawet poprostu lekko złamie prawo, na pewno będzie to z powodu chciwości. Jest ona jedną z nielicznych cech charakteru, z których opanowaniem Wonder nie potrafi sobie poradzić, co sprawia ogromne problemy większości kucyków. Pracowity W przeciwieństwie do niejednego kucyka, Wondercash nie lubi leżeć na kanapie, jedząc chipsy i oglądając telewizję. Nie znosi bezczynności. Zawsze ma coś do zrobienia i niemal zawsze chetnie to robi. Leniuchowanie jest dla niego stratą czasu - choć oczywiście ogier potrafi odpoczywać i nie jest "pracoholikiem". Jeśli ktoś zleci mu jakieś zadanie, Cash nie będzie narzekał, czy filozofował - poprostu to zrobi. Przy robieniu nieprzyjemnych czynności wychodzi z założenia, że "jeśli zrobi to teraz, później będzie mógł wziąć się za rzeczy przyjemne". Ogier bardzo lubi swoją pracę w antykwariacie i zawsze sumiennie wypełnia wszystkie związane z nią obowiązki (no, może poza informowaniem klienta o nieautentycznym towarze, ale skoro klient nie pyta...). Zdarza się, że Wonder wykonuje też prace przeznaczone np. dla sprzątaczek, porządkujących jego sklep, za co inne kucyki są mu zazwyczaj wdzięczne. Cierpliwy Kiedy wykonanie jakiegoś zadania Wonder potrafi wykazać się ogromną cierpliwością. Ogier doskonale rozumie, że niektóre rzeczy wymagają czasu i potrafi poczekać. Jest w stanie znieść i wykonać nawet najdłuższe i najnudniejsze zadania, jeśli tylko wie, że osiągnie to, na czym mu zależy. Cecha ta nie przejawia się jednak u niego w sytuacjach, kiedy Cash nie widzi sensu lub uważa pracę za jałową i bezcelową, gdyż jedną z jego życiowych zasad jest: "Nie pracuj na próżno, dawaj z siebie wszystko w tym, na czym ci zależy, ale do niczego się nie zmuszaj". Wonder jest też w stanie znieść liczne negatywne komentarze pod adresem jego osoby oraz cudze wybuchy gniewu czy agresji ze stoickim spokojem. Nie wzruszają go opinie innych, ale, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, jest gotów wysłuchać nawet najdłuższych wywodów. Umiejętności Archeologia Archeologia jest największym hobby Casha. Ogier bardzo dobrze zna się na historii, dlatego wie gdzie szukać ciekawych okazów muzealnych i jak głęboko można je znaleźć. Potrafi bardzo dobrze szacować wiek znalezionych przedmiotów. Zdobywanie pieniędzy W chwilach kryzysu finansowego Wonder potrafi bez trudu wymyślić jakiś prosty i tani sposób na szybkie zarobienie pieniędzy. Nigdy nie kradnie, chociaż niektórzy posądzają go o to. Co więcej, zawsze wie, od których w razie czego może pożyczyć pieniądze i na jakich warunkach. Prowadzenie biznesu Niektóre kucyki mają problem z kontrolowaniem własnych wydatków - Wonder bez wątpienia do nich nie należy. Bez problemu kontroluje wszystko, co dzieje się w jego firmie, dobrze ubija interesy i wie, kiedy należy podwyższyć ceny, a kiedy je obniżyć, Przekonywanie Wonder do perfekcji opanował sztukę perswazji. Potrafi dobrze przekonywać kucyki, że ma rację i dobrze nimi manipulować. Zna wiele różnych technik, umożliwiających mu zrobienie innym wody z mózgu. Gra na perkusji Wondercash gra na perkusji odkąd skończył sześć lat. Z poczatku szło mu to bardzo opornie, nie potrafił złapać rytmu, a bębenki myliły mu się, jednak po pewnym czasie zaczął to ogarniać i dziś gra naprawdę dobrze. Próbował szczęścia w niejednym zespole rockowym, z każdego jednak szybko wylatywał - zazwyczaj przez swoją wątpliwą uczciwość. Obecnie dość rzadko grywa na perkusji, jednak mimo to wciąż jest w tym bardzo dobry. Gdyby tylko nie był tak zajęty biznesem w antykwariacie, mógłby osiągnąć naprawdę dużą sławę na rockowej scenie. Latanie Cash nie jest jakimś genialnym lotnikiem, ale potrafi latać. Nie przepada za tym, ale to potrafi. Anty-umiejętności Skateboard Wszyscy szkolni koledzy Casha potrafili jeździć na desce - jedynie Wonder nigdy nie potrafił opanować tej trudnej sztuki. Zawsze jak staje na desce i rusza, jego kopyta plączą się i uniemożliwiają mu jazdę. Utrzymywanie porządku Wonder ma w swoich rzeczach zawsze potworny bałagan i choć utrudnia mu to funkcjonowanie, nigdy nie sprząta. Nie jest w stanie dobrze uporządkować swoich rzeczy, a jeśli ktoś mu je posprząta, zaraz zrobi w nich bałagan. Tworzenie Jedyne co Wonder potrafi stworzyć, to prosty rytm na perkusji. Inne rzeczy totalnie mu nie wychodzą. Wonder zamiast skleić model, skleja sobie uszy, zamiast pomalować deskę, maluje swój zad a zamiast wyciąć kształt z papieru, wycina dziurę w swojej grzywie - oczywiście wszystko to przez przypadek. Wiązanie krawatów Mimo iż jest to umiejętność bardzo ogierowi przydatna, Cash nie potrafi opanować tworzenia krawatowego węzła. Zawsze musi prosić jakąś klacz o pomoc. Utrzymywanie równowagi Wondercash zazwyczaj nie trzyma się stabilnie na nogach, a kiedy ktoś go potrąci, prawie od razu się wywraca. Kiedy znajdzie się na wysokości, ma jeszcze większe problemy z równowagą. Gotowanie Cash nie potrafi ugotować absolutnie nic. Nie ma do tego cierpliwości, nie potrafi czytać przepisów ze zrozumieniem i przede wszystkim nie chce potrafić gotować. Relacje Mama Wondercash kocha swoją mamę bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie. Jest gotowy zrobić dla niej wszystko. Chętnie ją odwiedza i spędza z nią czas. Tato Relacja Casha z tatą jest trochę gorsza, niż z mamą, ale również bardzo dobra. Ogiery czasem razem latają na długie spacery, lub mecze piłki kopytkowej. Clean It All Relacja ogiera z siostrą nie jest najlepsza, aczkolwiek w dzieciństwie była jeszcze gorsza. Clean nadal trochę boi się starszego brata, a Cashowi zupelnie to nie przeszkadza. Jeśli jednak dojdzie do jakiejś trudnej sytuacji, rodzeństwo jest gotowe wspierać siebie nawzajem. Glass Tube Glass Tube był najlepszym przyjacielem Wondercasha w podstawówce. Ogiery miały te same zainteresowania i pasje, łączyła ich też nienawiść do niektórych nauczycieli. Jeden mógł polegać na drugim, często też ściągali od siebie nawzajem zadania domowe czy wypracowania. Wspomagali się w problemach i miłościach. Szczególnie istotnym epizodem w ich przyjaźni była poważna kłótnia rodziców Glassa. Ogier bał się wtedy wrócić do domu, więc nocował u Casha przez pół tygodnia. Niestety, w szóstej klasie oba ogiery zakochały się w pewnej klaczy i rywalizacja o nią podzieliła ich. Zerwali ze sobą wszelki kontakt i nie zamierzają go wznowić. Warfire Warfire czasem lepiej, a czasem gorzej dogaduje się z Wondercashem. Ogier ma dość luźny i bezproblemowy sposób bycia, co kłóci się z ideałami klaczy. Cash ma też w zwyczaju nazywanie War "Cynamonką", co bardzo ją denerwuje. Karmelowy pegaz uważa, ze jej wujek jest leniwy i często mu to wytyka. Kuce często kłócą się, czy ważniejszy jest zysk, czy uczciwość. Dochodzi też miedzy nimi do konfliktów związanych z słuchaną muzyką, bowiem War kocha pop, a Cash przepada za rockiem i soulem. Ogier ma też dość luźne i swobodne podejście do praw, obowiązków i władców, co bardzo frustruje Fire, wielką patriotkę i osobę pełną szacunku dla rodziny królewskiej. Jednak, mimo tych wszystkich różnic zdań Wondercash bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrzenicę, a Warfire uważa go za najfajniejszego wujka na świecie. Ciekawostki *Bardzo lubi rocka i soul, nie znosi popu, rapu i techno *Niektórzy znajomi nazywają go Won, Cwaniak, Oszust, Lis, Fox, Chytrus, Pan Kasiorka, Chip, Chips... *Obchodzi urodziny 25 lipca *Cash jest wielkim fanem Star Wars, szczególnie lubi Hana Solo *Ma uczulenie na ziarna kawy *Lubi grać w grę Tomb Raider Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników